The School for the Advanced and the Receded
by NerdyArtistGirl03
Summary: Updated Version of "The School for Good and Evil - IRL Version" Agatha and Sophie travel, not to SGE, but to SAR, the School for the Advanced and the Receded; a school for the Honors class students, and the school for the troublemakers and stragglers. But what's with the magic in this modern world? And that new girl is awfully suspicious...
1. The Party

Agatha had always been that "let's-go-hide-and-die-I-don't-like-you-and-you-don't-like-me" kind of girl. She'd never been all that, "Yes! Saturday! I'm calling all my friends over for a party!"

No, that was Sophie. In fact, that was where Agatha was right now. She blew hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms. She was at one of Sophie's dumb parties again. She'd always try to skip them, but then, the next thing she knew, Sophie would be dragging her down the hill and picking out her outfit. Agatha had insisted she could clothe herself, as she did every time. This would leave a disappointed Sophie, but if Agatha let Sophie dress her, she'd end up in a pink frilly dress and glass slippers.

Agatha was wearing black boots, dark ripped jeans, a black shirt with a flaming skull on it, a leather jacket, and black studded gloves. Agatha blew hair out of her eyes again.

Sophie was busy "mingling" with her friends. Belle wasn't in the least one of them, but her Stefan had made Sophie invite her.

Agatha saw out of the corner of her eye a man approach. No, this wasn't one of those cute boys coming to flirt, if someone came to flirt, Agatha would punch them and show them to Sophie. Not that it had ever happened.

Stefan was the man going up to Agatha.

"How's life?" Stefan asked, instantly regretting it.

"Terrible. The usual." Agatha answered. Stefan wasn't sure whether to laugh and joke about it, or show sympathy, so he changed the subject.

"Um. How's Reaper?" Stefan asked. Agatha whistled. Reaper came at her call. All the girls turned to Agatha immediately. Agatha looked uncomfortable and turned away, but not before picking up her cat. Stefan wearily looked at the bald cat inside of his nice house.

"He looks... great." Stefan said, trying to smile. Deep down, Agatha admired Stefan. She liked him. She appreciated how he was being nice to her, and even trying to make a conversation with her. But, she was the witch of the town and no one liked her, so she was basically humoring them.

"Want some punch? Or food?" Stefan asked. Agatha fiddled with her zipper, not looking at Stefan.

"Yeah, sure." she mumbled. Stefan got up to get her some punch and snack. When he was getting some punch, Sophie cornered her dad.

"Leave the punch for the guests, father." Sophie seethed, maintaning her smile.

"It's for a guest." Stefan said, reaching for some chips and a plate.

"Which one?" Sophie asked.

"Agatha." her father replied. Sophie turned to Agatha in the corner with her cat. She grimaced. She shooed her father away nonetheless. Stefan returned to Agatha and handed her the plate and punch. Agatha dropped her cat to take it. She was a hard conversationalist, but Stefan didn't mind.

Agatha munched loudly on the chips.

"So how's _your_ life?" Agatha asked, mouth full. Stefan found Agatha relaxing. Whereas his daughter would forever prod him upon being dressed well, eating healthy, and all those things about her pores, Agatha would sit around with pimples all over her face and not mind it.

"Same old, same old." Stefan replied. Agatha nodded, sipping on her punch. Droplets of it dropped onto her shirt. Stefan scratched his golden hair, thinking of what to say.

"So, the school's enrolling soon." Agatha said. Stefan nodded.

"Think Sophie'll get in?" Stefan wondered aloud. Agatha shrugged. The School of the Advanced and the Receded. One was for the good, smart students, the other was for the students who are behind in school or the troublemakers. Another good part of it was it taught you self defense.

However, it was a boarding school, so if you went in, you went from there on till graduation. After graduation, your yearbook was sent back to their city.

Gavaldon.

* * *

You only got into the School for Advanced and Receded if you were 14. From then on, you'd graduate and you could show up in a yearbook.

The yearbooks basically showed everyone who went there. It showed if you Class Captain, it showed if you had done well and got a job in one of those fancy schmancy uptown places. No one was allowed in uptown unless you graduated from the School for Advanced and Receded. And the school was very exclusive. It had only let in two people from their city each year. Well, that's what they thought anyways. Two had been taken each year since two centuries ago, no more, no less.

If you weren't fourteen, you'd search the yearbooks for clues of if you'd be taken the next year, or if there were familiar faces. Did your friend get in? Did the fail?

Agatha looked through the most recent yearbook. The one four years ago. Garrick and Bane. Bane had been taken to the Receded, Garrick to the Advanced.

Bane had failed. Garrick hadn't been mentioned. As if he'd never existed. Agatha sighed. She didn't miss Bane though. Last she saw him, Bane had been trying to gouge out Reaper's eye. If you failed, you didn't come back. All the townspeople assumed they just caught up or went to uptown or something.

Agatha was the one that they thought would go to the Receded. Belle was who they assumed would go to the Advanced. Not Sophie, Belle. Belle had always been the kind of girl that was like, I'm-better-than-you-and-I-cook-food-and-would-rather-stay-in-Gavaldon-then-go-to-that-cursed-school. That was Agatha too. Minus the first two parts.

"Agatha!" called a raspy voice that sounded like it could be pretty and like a princess's if the person who had the voice tried.

"What?" Agatha called. Callis walked out. Her eyes were big bug eyes, she had helmet hair, long gangly limbs, and sickly pale skin.

"Do you think you need three textbooks or four?" Callis asked.

"For what? I usually only have one." Agatha replied.

"For the School for Receded." Callis replied. Even Agatha's own mother thought she'd go there.

"I'm not going to Enrollment mother." Agatha replied.

"But you must. If you don't then the President and his ninny's will drag you by your feet and take you. So really, you must go either way."

"But I don't want to." Agatha groaned. Callis glared hotly.

"You will. I don't want to watch my daughter be dragged across the concrete roads and lose half her skin."

"Fine." Agatha replied, thinking of what she would look like without her skin. Callis smiled toothily.

"Well then, help me pick out some snacks!" she smiled. Agatha groaned, but nodded.

* * *

"Father?" Sophie called. "Where's all the cucumbers?"

"In the fridge." Stefan replied.

"They're not- Oh, here they are." Sophie said. She grabbed all the lemons and honey too. She packed them in some plastic containers and walked to the garden. She picked all the mint leaves and herbs for her face masks and DIY perfume. She packed those up and went to her room.

What dress would all the girls and boys at the School for Advanced be SO totally jealous of? Hmm... Sophie picked up a pink summer dress that had spaghetti straps. It was just a soft pink.

"No, too casual." Sophie said. She picked out a poofy hot pink dress with a gigantic bow at the back.

"Why do I even have this?"

Then she picked out a peach dress with long sleeves.

"No. Too... just no."

Suddenly she picked up a beautiful petal pink dress. It was a summer dress, but the fabric at the top wrapped around her, and it was one shouldered.

"Perfect." she whispered. She slipped on the dress and matched it with some white heels. She slipped on a white necklace to match and put her hair in an impeccable braid. She stepped to her mirror and admired herself. She twirled around in her dress and laughed.

She walked into the bathroom.

"Father, I do hope you don't need to go because I may be in here for a while!" Sophie called. Stefan did nothing as he prepared dinner. It was 4:00.

Sophie sighed as she put on muted pink lipstick she had made herself. Her face was much to delicate and beautiful to have store bought make up put on it.

She pursed her lips as she put on more lipstick. She put a bobby pin in to keep a loose strand from being, well... loose.

Sophie smiled brightly as she put some blush on. A girl like her didn't need any makeup, but Sophie was almost obsessed with herself. Besides, she never overdid it, she only put on enough makeup to make her _really_ shine. That is, shine more.

An hour later, Sophie stepped from the bathroom and made a quick goodbye to her father. She grabbed a small picnic basket and stepped outside.

She had just seen Agatha, but she didn't exactly care. She was a bit late, but she knew Agatha wouldn't mind.

* * *

Sophie was just walking around the second block to Agatha's when she saw a bright red flash. She sighed and put on her best fake smile.

"Hello Radley." she said, straining to keep her nice picture as she smiled at Radley's scraggly red hair, buck teeth, bright freckles, and short, scrawny stature. He smiled toothily.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to a friend." Sophie replied, teeth tight.

"Why are you friends with the witch?"

"She's not a witch."

"She has no friends and she's queer. And she pranks us. She's a witch."

Sophie refrained from telling him that this meant he was a witch too. She refrained more so when he mentioned pranking.

"It was a harmless prank." Sophie replied.

"I don't think that dressing the Elder's statue in lady's undergarments was harmless." Radley replied.

"Well, it was rude obviously but it was harmless. No one was hurt."

"Well, when they enroll her into the School for Receded you'll need a new friend." Radley said. Sophie clenched her teeth.

"And who would got to the School for Advanced?" she asked tightly.

"Belle of course." Radley replied. Sophie thought of the brown haired girl with brown eyes that were covered by big chunky glasses who always had her head down in a book. She thought of how her hair was always in a ponytail, how her nails were always filled with _something_ from working and cooking. She thought of how she always wore tacky sweaters and plaid skirts. _Belle._ Sophie thought, tight.

"But I'll be your new friend." Radley smiled.

"I'm full on friends for the moment." Sophie snapped. Radley suddenly looked scared and fled. Sophie sighed. Great. She trudged towards her actual friend as she started to think about her Good Deeds from the last day to make her feel better about the Radley situation. She glared as Belle walked by wearing a grey sweater, plaid skirt, knee high white socks (one high, one low), brown clunky shoes to match her black clunky glasses, brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and ear buds in. Probably listening to some Opera.

Sophie sighed and went back to counting her Good Deeds.

* * *

Agatha heard a knock at her door. She checked the eye hole of the crumbling door. Her whole house was crumbling, actually. She saw a blond head waiting impatiently.

"You're late." Agatha sneered.

"Well, I am a _tad_ late, but-"

"A tad late is apparently an hour." Sophie heard Agatha snort.

"Um. I brought cookies?" Sophie said, a bit unsure of Agatha's answer. Agatha hesititated.

"Store bought ones with sugar or dry boring ones that you made?" Agatha asked, finally. Sophie opened her picnic basket. Agatha didn't see, but Sophie sure saw dry, boring ones she made.

"Store bought ones." Sophie lied. Agatha opened the door. Sophie was disappointed to see that Agatha was still in what she had worn to the party. Only, she didn't wear her boots now, now she just wore grey socks that had holes in them. Sophie grimaced.

Agatha opened the basket and saw dry, boring one's Sophie had made. Agatha glared and Sophie wilted. Agatha pushed Sophie outside and closed the door.

Who knew someone was so pushy about cookies? Sophie jabbed her foot between the door and wall. She winced. That was less painful in movies. A lot less painful. Agatha was trying to push her foot out and was jabbing the door still.

"I was thinking we could go on a walk." Sophie said through the pain. Agatha stopped jabbing. Sophie heard a yowl. Presumably from Reaper, Agatha's cat.

"Fine. Whatever." Agatha said, pretending not to be happy that Sophie wanted to, pretending that that wasn't the question she had been waiting for. "I was getting tired of jabbing your foot anyways."


	2. A Walk

"And that is why I am late."

Agatha nodded along with all Sophie's dramatics as she pretended she had been listening.

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Uh. No." Agatha replied. Sophie shook her head. "Aggie, can't you listen to anything I say?"

"What?" Agatha asked. Sophie smirked and nudged her playfully. Agatha punched her lightly back.

"Ouch!" Sophie exclaimed. Now it was Agatha's turn to smirk. The girls continued to talk as they walked into town. Sophie spotted Belle. She shot her a quiet glare and then returned to her conversation with Agatha.

"You really don't like her." Agatha said.

"What?" Sophie said, surprised.

"You shoot a glare at her pretty much every time you see her."

"Um..."

"Why?"

"Because she's an idiot!" Sophie exclaimed. Agatha looked her up and down.

"She's the idiot?"

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Sophie screamed. Something about being called an idiot made a fire burn inside of her. Agatha smirked.

"You can't even call me a name?" Agatha leered. Sophie glared. Then sighed.

"Aggie. We're doing it again." Sophie sighed. Agatha's clouded face that had been reddened with anger unclenched. "Oh."

Suddenly, Agatha noticed that all the villagers were staring at her. "Um... Let's go, Sophie." she said, hair covering her face and already walking away.

"Where?" Sophie said, daintily picking up her dress to follow her friend.

"Away from people."

* * *

"I wonder why only the Receded or Advanced get to go into Uptown." a sweet voice said with a small hint of a sneer. It was Sophie.

"Pfft. There's probably some big problem up there so they want the people to clean it up but don't want 'ordinary' people seeing what's up there." said a shy, cracking voice that could be melodic if the person who the voice it belonged to tried. It was Agatha. Sophie playfully rolled her eyes as Agatha flicked some grass into the lake they were sitting by. Sophie was on a log.

"Or it's an _absolutely fantabulous_ place where there's-"

"Rainbows and cotton candy clouds? Don't think so." Agatha cut in. Sophie glared.

" _As I was saying._ Where there's fabulous jobs, clean malls (not like the mall we have that's infested with cockroaches), night clubs, and other cool stuff!"

"Stuff." Agatha repeated. "Great."

"Well, I'll be there to show you around, so that's good." Sophie said.

"Show me around _where?_ There's nothing I don't know about this stinkhole." Agatha said, referring to Gavaldon. Sophie giggled.

"I mean Uptown, silly." Sophie smiled. It dropped into a frown when she realized that Agatha looked like she'd just told her she was about to dye her hair orange... again.

"What? But... I won't... it's not... I'm not... _I'm not going to that school_!" Agatha shouted, motioning to the white and black boarding school behind the trees.

"Yes you are. Haven't you heard? Everyone thinks so. Anyways, after we graduate, we'll have SO much to talk about, and I'll show you my friends too. I can't imagine you'd make any more friends than _me_ because... well, I'm me! Agatha stop staring. Anyways, you can tell me all about how the School for Receded was, and then we'll make a petition to make it _better_ because I heard all the baths and toilets are broken and have been spitting out goo for the last sixteen years. And-"

" _ **WAIT ONE SECOND!**_ " Agatha shouted, holding up her hands. "I'm not going to any school!"

"Yes you are. Everyone knows I'll be going to the fantabulous School for Advanced (and NOT that... that... Belle!) and you'll be-"k

"Who says that?" Agatha squawked.

"Pretty much everyone."

"Well... I'm not going to the School for Receded. I'm not going to any school except the School of the Ordinary!" Agatha exclaimed. The School of the Ordinary was the Gavaldon school.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Sophie sighed, exasperated.

"Why are _you_ being so stubborn?" Agatha asked.

"How am I being stubborn?"

"You keep saying which school I'm going to and which school you're going to!"

"How is that stubborn?"

"You keep saying I'M going to the School for Receded!"

"What? I'm not going to the School for Receded!"

"Well neither am I!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT."

"I don't suppose _you're_ in the Honors classes in the pothole school in Gavaldone!"

"It's STINKHOLE! And I know for a fact you aren't!" Agatha shouted.

"And how do you know that!?" Sophie screamed.

" _ **Because I'M in the Honors Classes!**_ " Agatha screamed. Sophie gaped.

"What's 19.65 times 79.57?"

"This isn't math class, Sophie."

"Just answer."

"1563.5505." Agatha answered, automatically. Sophie gaped again.

"Close your mouth, you look like a dying fish."

"Why does everything revolve around death with you?"

"It doesn't."

"Then how come all your poems and songs have to do with death, graveyards and loneliness?" Sophie asked, innocently. Next thing she knew, she was face down in the dirt.

"What?" Sophie asked, her voice muffled.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE?"

"Oh. I went in your house and you weren't there so I looked around in your room, I was cleaning it."

"I thought that was mom. EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY?"

"Yup."

"Then give me some! How about I go into your closet and fling out all your bras and thongs onto the road with your name on it!"

"I don't have thongs! And I don't put my name on my undergarments! And your writing looks like chicken scratch whereas mine looks like a princess."

"Really? No thongs? You look like the kind of girl that would! And it's called forgery!" Agatha shouted.

"SHUT UP!" came Sophie's voice, this was a different kind of voice. It was the "don't mess with me" voice, so scary that grown ups would run and hide. Agatha wasn't a grown up. She glared at Sophie. Sophie glared back and pushed Agatha off of her.

"Let's get going."


	3. Enrollment

The two girls awoke, different beds, different houses, different surroundings, different parent. Agatha awoke almost instantly, but hit her head on something that was poking out of the wall and knocked herself out, flopping onto the floor and kicking Reaper off her bed. Sophie woke up gracefully and yawned, stretching her arms out and then running her hands through her hair. Agatha awoke a couple minutes after knocking herself out, and rubbed her head.

Her eyes opened begrudgingly. Agatha looked around her room. She saw her black walls, concrete floor, breaking wood dresser, and a hole in her wall that was supposed to be a closet. As Agatha crawled to her dresser (with her black blanket still wrapped around her), she spotted Reaper hissing in the corner. Agatha rolled her eyes and opened her dresser, and pulled out dark ripped jeans (she ripped them). She pulled out a shirt. Dirty. She threw it across the floor. She pulled out a pink tank top and grimaced. Sophie's. She threw it away too. Then she pulled out a pretty black dress that was meant for someone with a slim body. Who know's who that threw that away too. Ah, finally. Something clean that belonged to her. A 1/2 and 1/4 sleeve plain black shirt. She changed into these clothes and groggily looked into the mirror. She saw her sickly pale skin, messy hair with bedhead, and dark circles under her eyes. The usual. Agatha yawned as she trudged into the dining room, and got out the cereal and milk. She sloppily poured in the milk and cereal, spilling it everywhere. Agatha cleaned it up and ate her cereal, munching with her mouth open.

* * *

Sophie smiled as the new sun rose higher in the sky. She checked her silver watch she had took off last night. It was 9:00AM. A couple more hours until Enrollment. She smiled wider. A couple more hours until her BEAUTIFUL school would welcome her with open arms. Not literally course.

She sat up and gracefully slid her legs off her bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. Sophie smoothed her pink nightgown and put on a white robe over top of it. She listened to the sound of the shower on the other side of her room. Her father was taking a shower.

"Hogging the bathroom in MY usual times I see." Sophie grimaced, her posture slightly slumping, but standing tall again when she remembered she was destined for the oh-so-popular School of the Advanced. Their chic uniforms were to DIE for. Sophie put a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she put toast in the toaster. The shower stopped. She heard grunting and the sound of a door opening and closing, and then a door slamming. She couldn't go in the bathroom yet. The bathroom would be full of her father's dirty body.

 **Pop!**

Sophie's toast was done. Her scowl was replaced by a smile as she floated over to her toast and took out a white plate with flowers around it. Her mother's plates.

Sophie smoothed over her toast some homemade jam. Not by her of course, dirt could get under her nails while picking the berries and ruin her manicure. She munched on her bread, mouth closed. Sophie made eating bread look graceful.

Stefan walked in, blonde hair messy and dressed in dark jeans and a white dress-shirt.

"I'm going to help out at Bartleby's today." he said. Sophie choked on her bread. "Now, I know you aren't fond of Honora, or working for that matter, but-"

"Father, you already have a fantastic job as the banker at the Gavaldon Bank." Sophie said, trying to keep her poise and wiping off jam off of her dress.

"Bartleby's needs the help. And I don't even work that much, Sophie."

"But-"

"I'm leaving now and I'll be back to say goodbye to you at the Enrollment."

"Hmph. Okay." Sophie grunted, turning away. Stefan sighed. Sophie too.

 _Sophie's just so..._

 **Father's just so...**

 _Stubborn._

 **Ungrateful.**

Stefan sighed and turned. Sophie had succeeded in wiping off the jam on her dress. "He had a perfectly good wife, Vanessa, my mother. Now he wants to marry that turkey! He should be _mourning_ the loss of his wife still."

* * *

Agatha tried to get her homework done before the Enrollment. She wasn't going to get in.

"Mother, I can't see-"

"Go get your glasses." Callis replied, scrubbing the dishes her daughter had just eaten with.

"I lost them."

"GO FIND THEM."

"But I don't know the slightest clue where they are."

"When did you lose them?" Callis said, calmed down.

"I don't know."

"A day? Three days?"

"A week and a half."

"AGATHA!" Callis exclaimed.

"I got Sophie to read it to me." Agatha said flatly. "I told her she needed to relearn it."

Callis got curious. "What mark did she get?"

"D."

"Oh." Callis said. "Your glasses are probably under your bed. Unless Reaper buried them again."

"Thanks, mom." Agatha said, clomping off to her room. Callis peaked at her daughter's homework. It was covered in milk, dirt, and it was wrinkled. "Goodness." she sighed.

* * *

 **ENROLLMENT**

All of the people of Gavaldon were in a line up, going towards what looked like a ticket booth for a movie theater, except that it was built into a grey wall that bordered the whole school. One side of it was pristine and white, the other one was dark, black, and dirty.

Belle was ahead of Sophie. Agatha was behind Sophie.

"Oh, I can't wait to get into the School of Advanced!" Sophie squealed to Agatha. She opened her mouth to fantasize, but Belle cut in.

"I doubt you'll get into that school." Belle said. Sophie whipped her head around from Agatha to Belle with gritted teeth. Agatha slouched, half in relief and half in curiousity; relief that she wouldn't have to hear _more_ fantasizing than she had in the past who knows how many years, and curiosity to find out what will now happen.

"Why _not_." Sophie glared.

"Well, for one, your marks usually range from F to Ds, with the occasional C, but not often, and two because if anyone will get in, it'll be Agatha." Belle replied, not looking up from a book she was reading.

"AGATHA?!" Sophie yelled. Agatha blanched.

"Well, her marks are always As or A+. Even if her homework is always either covered in dirt, chewed on, slept on, drooled on, rolled on, accidentally thrown out, or buried by her cat and lost." Belle said. Agatha held back a grin.

"You forgot, 'sloshed milk on'" Agatha said. Belle grinned past Sophie and at Agatha.

"Yeah, that too." Belle smiled. Sophie did a doubletake. Since when were Agatha and Belle... _friends?_

In case people are wondering what happened to Sophie and Agatha's fight, the two fight often, but forget about it the next day. An old, crabby voice called a name.

"BELLE." it said. It was stout old man with a white beard, an odd orange hat and a green coat. "In case you have forgotten, this is Enrollment, you three."

"Who are you?" Sophie and Agatha said together.

"Yuba. But that doesn't matter, just all three of you get here so that I can see if you're on the list." Yuba said as he got out a long parchment.


	4. Say What Now?

**Hey! I just decided to just be like, "I'M UPLOADING IT EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT CAUGHT UP YET." So yeah.**

 **Yeah.**

"Uh... Our new R- I mean students are... Agatha, come get your schedule, and Sophie. Oh, and... Vi... Oh. Vydali." Yuba said. Sophie's excitement and Agatha's horror disappeared into confusion.

"Vydali?" they and Belle said in unison.

" _I'm heeereeeeeeee!_ " called a melodic voice.

"There's Vydali." Yuba said. The three girls looked at Vydali. She had long brown hair that was shiny and slightly curly. Her eyes were crystal blue and her skin was as pale as Agatha's, but prettier. Her lips were pink and her eyelashes long, she was very tall. The bottom of her long brown hair was dyed in an ombre, and it was purple.

"I've never heard of her." Belle said to Sophie and Agatha.

"I've never seen her." Sophie blanched. She hadn't said hi to Vydali?

"And Vydali is a very... old name." Agatha said. The three girls nodded. Not a modern name.

"A shame you didn't get in." Agatha said, sympathetic. Belle smiled and hugged Agatha, before pulling away and running back to her house. She was upset, and didn't want them to see. Sophie nodded, but her eyes were dull and said, "Not really."

* * *

"So what class do you have first?" Agatha asked. "Math for the not-so-smart?"

"You're just jealous that I... I..." Sophie stopped, her mouth agape.

"Flapping fish face." Agatha said as she leaned over to look at her friend's schedule. "The School for... Receded?"

"My first class is 'Chores'!" Sophie wailed. "It's probably for discipline! BUT I HAVE DISCIPLINE!"

"Mine's probably worse." Agatha said. She looked at her schedule and stared. "Yup. Worse. I have Art."

"But you're good at art!" Sophie complained.

"No I'm not." Agatha replied. Sophie was about to mention her friends' wicked pictures of her cat and her death poems, but that Vydali girl came rushing up.

"So what school did you two get into?" Vydali asked. They both shoved their schedules in her face.

"Oh. Yeah. I cannot see that when it's that close to my face." Vydali said. They put them farther away.

"Oh cool! I'm with you then...?" Vydali said, leaning in to Agatha.

"Agatha."

"Oh cool! Nice name."

"Stop saying 'oh cool'." Agatha said. Sophie pouted.

"I thought they only took two." Sophie said, unhappy to be the only Receded.

"Me too." Agatha said.

"Me three!" Vydali giggled.

"Stop being so prissy." Agatha and Sophie snapped. Vydali cowered.

"Get over here... Sophie!" called a bald man in a black suit. Sophie groaned.

"My teacher is BALD!" she wailed.

"I heard that. I am Professer Manley, now come with me." the bald man said. Sophie pouted and trudged over to her bald professor. Agatha noticed she hadn't even said goodbye to her. _Goodbye to you to, friend..._

"Vydalli and Agatha! Come over here!" called a prissy, dumb sounding voice. Agatha looked at the owner of the voice and her eyes almost died. Agatha shielded her eyes. The teacher had blond hair and was wearing yellow. Her shoes were yellow, her socks were yellow.

"I'm Pri- Professor Uma!" giggled the prissy woman. Had she been about to call herself prissy? Agatha slouched and mimicked Sophie's posture. Vydalli skipped on her way to her new Professor.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

* * *

A masked man watched the three girls step into his grounds on a screen. Vydalli... The name sounded faintly familiar, but she wasn't here last time.

He felt a rush of blood and anger as his eyes set on the raven haired girl... But softened when he saw the blond girl beside her.

"Sophie... My love." he spoke softly.

"I suggest you stop talking to your... Televisions are whatever they may be called." said a disrespectful, sneering voice. The man turned to see a woman with pale skin and black hair pulled into a tight braid. He eyed her as she rebuttoned her black blazer, a dark purple shirt peeking underneath. The blazer had sharp shoulder, and the woman was wearing a black pencil skirt and pumps. Her eyes were a deep blue... Almost purple.

"Lesso. It is prohibited you be here!" shouted the man.

"Relax Rafal, I'm here to talk about the new girl. Vydalli. She's not supposed to be here-"

"IT'S THE SCHOOL MASTER! I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE IN THIS STRANGE WORLD NOW, I AM AND WILL ALWAYS BE, THE SCHOOL MASTER!" shouted the man Ms. Lesso had called "Rafal".

"Someone's going to hear you. And we both know you'll die." Ms. Lesso said.

"Not necessarily. Things have changed. After all, Vydalli wasn't here before. And we both know you're to die as well." said the School Master. Ms. Lesso turned away. She didnt need any reminders.

"Well... As I was saying..." Ms. Lesso said, nervous. "I'm afraid the girls' tale may have opened another Fairy Tale."

"Hmph... What makes you think that?"

"The Storian has duplicated itself."


End file.
